


Baltic trip

by MacdeauShipper



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Bisexuality, Foreign trip, Friendship, M/M, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacdeauShipper/pseuds/MacdeauShipper
Summary: Stéphane and Clément make an impromptu meet during the state dinner in Lithuania. And for one of them it might change the course of the night ^^
Relationships: Clément Beaune/Original Character
Kudos: 7





	Baltic trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pseudo_Nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudo_Nerd/gifts).



> AS PER USUAL WITH ALL MY RPF WORKS : I do respect and admire all the people I am writing about so if this is not your cup of tea, go away...   
> I had to assume and guess a lot of things about Clément since we don't know much about him, don't take everything for real, please. 
> 
> Clément, if you're stumbling accross this fic one day by mistake (or not) - I'm sorry (or maybe not) - but please know that I have the utmost respect and admiration for you. Same goes for Stéphane, obviously.

Clément and Stéphane have long been gone from the state dinner table, with their drinks, to take place in a quieter room, far from the noise and the people, to study and review some documents about the meetings they’ll accompany the President to tomorrow. They are working on those documents, sipping some coffee for Clément, wine for Stéphane, and the only other people present in the room are two Presidential guards from the Lithuanian army. Every half hour they are changing, and two new ones come take their place. But the French noticed that in fact it was only two pairs rotating. 

“Still working, pretty boy ?” says one of the two guards passing by them to take the place of their colleagues 

Clément frowns, looks up, then back at Stéphane and says to him : 

“Did I dream or did he call you pretty boy ?”   
“Me ?” chuckles Stéphane “I am married,” he precises, lifting his hand to show his wedding ring “he called you pretty boy.”   
“Impossible.” brushes off Clément “He’s clearly hitting on you.” 

Stéphane arches an eyebrow and before Clément could tell him not to do that, he turns around and calls the guard that talked to them. The man approaches, a malicious sparkle in his eyes checking nonetheless that no one but his colleague is around. He’d get in trouble if he was seen quitting his standing ground. 

“What’s your name ?” asks Stéphane to the man   
“Danius.” replies the man, placing his hand over the back of Clément’s chair who instinctively moves back “Sorry.” he adds, removing his hand “I don’t usually get to talk with the guests.”   
“We were wondering,” continues Stéphane “on which one of us were you hitting ?”   
“Oh,” reacts the guard blushing slightly behind his mask, “don’t take offense,” he says to Stéphane “but you’re not really my type. I’m more interested in your colleague, if I may.” 

This time, it’s Clément who blushes heavily, hiding his trouble by drinking the last drops of his coffee. 

“Told you.” says Stéphane going back to the sheets of paper spread in front of him “I’m married, I don’t attract anyone anymore.”   
“I have to admit the wedding ring on your finger sends a clear message.” says Danius “Even if I know people who don’t bother with such details.” 

He then turns towards Clément and the two men exchange a smile. 

“I’m done with work in twenty-five minutes,” says Danius checking his wristwatch “would you mind if I came back chatting with you afterwards ?”   
“Hmm… I guess not.” shrugs the French 

The guard goes back to his post, with a wink for Clément and Stéphane tells his colleague : 

“So… you’re gay too ?”   
“Bi, and single.” corrects Clément “And I didn’t say anything was going to happen. I’m only letting him come to have a talk.”   
“You do realize he’s blatantly flirting with you, right ?”   
“Yes, I do.” nods Clément “Flirting can be harmless fun.” 

Stéphane shakes his head and they both focus back on the remaining documents they have to study. At the next changing of the guards, Danius passes by Clément, and tells him : 

“I’ll be back in no time, in civilian clothes. If I keep my uniform I’m going to be in trouble.”   
“I’m waiting for you.” 

Once he’s gone, Stéphane asks his colleague : 

“Do you want me to leave you both alone ?”   
“Don’t,” replies Clément “I’d feel better if you’d stay, at least at the beginning. After all, we don’t know that guy.”   
“Fine for me. But we need new drinks. Do you stick with coffee ?”   
“Yes.” nods Clément 

Stéphane vanishes to fill his glass and Clément’s cup and he comes back with Danius whom he ran into on his way back. The Lithuanian soldier discreetly grabbed himself a beer and he sits down at the table with the two French. Clément closes the files they had been working on, and he orders them in a neat pile, drawing the cup of coffee towards him. He thanks Stéphane with a little head nod and the three of them keep chatting. 

“Danius was telling me,” explains Stéphane “that he went in Erasmus to France during his college years.”   
“An unforgettable experience,” adds Danius “even though I lost pretty much all of my French ever since.”   
“I imagine you don’t get to practise a lot around here.” chuckles Clément “Especially as a presidential guard. How did you come to enter into the army ?”   
“A strong desire to serve my country, at first.” sighs Danius “I went on several abroad missions, but then I changed my mind and I worked hard to graduate and integrate the presidential corps. It is now an honor to represent the country and guard the Palace. And I get to meet the delegations from the whole world.” 

He smirks and drinks a sip of his beer, exchanging a glance with Stéphane. 

“Do you always flirt with people from foreign delegations ?” questions Stéphane, determined to tease the young soldier   
“Only when they are cute, and talkative.” answers the Lithuanian “Let’s say I haven’t had much luck so far.”   
“Maybe tonight you will.” mutters Clément, surprising even himself   
“What about you ?” asks Danius “Travelling Europe alongside your President ?”   
“I used to do that,” chuckles Clément “I was his advisor on European questions. Now I am a Minister, so I mostly travel on my own, but I’m still in charge of European affairs.”   
“What about you ?” asks Danius to Stéphane   
“Currently a member of the European Parliament, but also a political advisor to the President. I’m part of the close circle, you see…”   
“I see,” laughs Danius “you both have interesting positions, and must take part in interesting meetings I suppose.”   
“We usually sit and listen.” explains Clément “When we’re with Emmanuel, he’s in charge, and he’s very impressive.”   
“He seems to be.” nods Danius   
“You’ll get to see that by yourself,” indicates Stéphane pointing towards the door through which he saw the President arrive

Immediately, the Lithuanian soldier gets up and his instinct kicks in as he salutes Emmanuel Macron when he approaches the table. 

“Do they always do that ?” laughs the President, addressing this rhetorical question to both his French colleagues “Ease up, I’m simply checking something with my team, I’ll leave you three to talk afterwards.”   
“Sorry, Mister President.” says the guard easing up a little bit   
“Clément, Stéphane, are we good for tomorrow ?” asks Emmanuel nodding towards the pile of files on the table in front of them   
“We are nearly done,” says Stéphane “I’ll finish before bed. Everything will be ready by breakfast time.”   
“Good, good.” nods the President “I was wondering where you two had vanished.”   
“We needed a quiet place to work,” says Clément “as usual. And the dinner table was a bit too noisy.”   
“And I see you’ve befriended the guest.” smirks Emmanuel “That’s not very surprising from both of you, I guess. Europeans in mind, and at heart…”   
“Not really a heart question here, Emmanuel.” jokes Stéphane 

The President frowns and notices the cold stare aimed from Clément to his colleague. He looks alternatively to the young soldier, patiently waiting by their table, then to Clément, then Stéphane, then back to Clément, and he smirks. 

“I see.” he comments “As long as none of you is late tomorrow, you know you’re free to enjoy this night, right ?”   
“Of course.” nods Clément, a bit ashamed of having this conversation with Emmanuel   
“Good night then, guys.” says the President “See you tomorrow.” 

He walks back to the reception room and Danius takes his seat back, watching him walk away. 

“A shame that he is married,” comments the soldier “he’s cute.”   
“He is.” both nod Stéphane and Clément at the same time   
“But he’s very much in love with his wife.” adds Stéphane “Trust me, she’s the only one that matters.” 

He pauses, places his hand over the pocket of his jacket and draws his phone out of the said jacket. 

“Talking about spouses,” he chuckles “Gabriel must be wondering why I haven’t called him yet. I’m going to leave you two, it was a pleasure to meet you Danius. Clément, have a good night and see you tomorrow.” 

He winks at his colleague and grabs the pile of files they had been reviewing prior to their discussion with the Lithuanian guard. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to leave some for me ?” asks Clément, seeing him struggle with the heavy pile, and knowing he’s still got at least an hour of work ahead of him   
“I said I’ll take care of it. You deserve to enjoy your night, Clément.”   
“Have a good night.” says Danius to Stéphane as the French walks away with his files, and his empty glass of wine 

Clément turns to the young soldier next to him, and he notices that the man has brought his chair closer, slightly but it has for effect to let their hands brush next to each other on the table. And Clément can’t say it displeases him. 

“So…” hesitates the Lithuanian “Excuse the very direct question, but I like to know where we stand : you’re gay ?”  
“I’m bi.” corrects Clément “What about you ?”   
“Open to whatever comes to me.” chuckles the soldier “Turns out I’m more often sleeping with men than women.”   
“I haven’t had a woman in my bed for ages,” admits Clément “and a man for weeks.”   
“What about we solve that problem then ?” teases the guard   
“Is that really reasonable ?” tempers the French, hesitating a tiny bit about this indecent proposal   
“If that can ease your mind, I’m Covid-negative,” jokes Danius “our President would have been mortified if any of us infected anyone from the French delegation, so he got us all tested a few days ago. Regarding other things, I’ve got condoms in my wallet, but I assume you have some in your suitcase, since you seem to be a very reasonable guy.”   
“I do,” chuckles Clément “and my hotel is just next door, fortunately for us both.” 

He intertwines fingers with the Lithuanian on the table to mark his consent for what’s to come and adds : 

“Follow me, but keep some distance, I don’t want to have to explain not leaving here alone.”   
“I get that.” nods Danius “Go ahead, like Orpheus, I’ll be your Eurydice.” 

It makes Clément laugh wholeheartedly and he removes his hand from the one of his new lover. He brings his empty cup of coffee back to the main dinner room, and leaves, giving a quick glance to Emmanuel who nods back at him, smirking to see that he’s being followed by the Lithuanian guard he saw earlier. Clément blushes and keeps walking towards the exit of the presidential palace. The cold air of the lithuanian night helps him clear his thoughts, and he jumps in scare to feel the man in his back to close the distance with him. Their hands find each other, and once again, their fingers intertwine, sealing a sweet promise on what’s to come. 

“Where are you sleeping ?” asks Danius, in French, which makes Clément smile underneath his mask   
“Up there.” points the French, showing the hotel on the other side of the street “But first…” 

Clément removes his mask, holding it by the elastics, and he shoves it into his pocket. His partner does the same, and they smile frankly at each other for the first time of the evening. 

“You look incredibly cute,” whispers Danius placing his free hand on Clément’s cheek “would you mind if I kissed you now ?”   
“I’ve been dying for it,” chuckles the French “please do.” 

With no real hesitation, the Lithuanian closes the distance between their lips, kissing the French as if his life relied on it. It brings Clément fifteen years backwards, when he was travelling Europe during his student years, flirting in every city, and meeting as many people as possible. Girls, boys, it were wild years but he enjoyed it. And after all, why should it change now that he was a Minister ? He is the one to break their kiss to catch his breath, but he keeps his hands firmly into Danius’ one, dragging him with him across the street. He doesn’t want to think anymore, he just wants to feel, and to let his heart, and body decide for him. Inside the hotel they rush into the elevator, giggling like teenagers, and Clement wraps his arms around the waist of his partner, pulling him closer for another kiss. It gets hotter, and their tongues discover each other, as the hands of the soldier are untucking the shirt from his partner’s trousers. It will be wild, and it will be rough, but both of them are eager to reach the room and lock the door. When the lift doors open again, Clement’s shirt is half-opened, and they are still kissing passionately. They tumble their way together to Clément’s room, and the French unlocks it with the magnetic card in his pocket, pushing the door with his feet, and dragging his lover inside with him. The guard slams the door shut in their back, and with a nervous laugh, Clément says to him : 

“Let’s try not to wake up the whole hotel, okay ? I mean… Surely, it’s occupied mostly by the French delegation, but if we can avoid waking the very few that are already asleep…”   
“You think too much, pretty boy.” grins Danius “Besides, all of the French are still at the dinner.” 

The young soldier finishes unbuttoning his partner’s shirt and Clément removes his jacket, so Danius can make the shirt slide off his shoulders. It ends up on the floor, at their feet, and the lithuanian lets his fingers trace their way down the French’s chest, tracing the curves of the muscles, down the stomach, stopping just above the waistline. There is a fine and discreet line of hairs diving into Clément’s trousers, and Danius follows it with the tip of his index finger, biting his lower lip at the same time. The French opens the buckle of his belt, and the fly of his suit pants to free some access and he nods when Danius silently questions him for his consent to go further. The soldier’s fingers are exploring Clément’s crotch, slowly but surely, through the fabric of his boxers. The Minister tilted his head backwards, his lips parted on a silent gasp of pleasure. This is tantalizing, sweet, and extremely erotic all at once. Danius gets closer to him, seizing the growing warm cock he can feel inside Clément’s underwear with his full hand, and his lips come kiss the exposed skin of his neck. The tenderness is gone, and the desire that they felt back in the elevator is taking the best of them again, making their bodies burn from within. It’s a raw, untamed need for sex, and the very indecent moan that escapes Clément’s lips betrays him on that point. 

The Lithuanian shoves a hand in his pocket, pulls out his wallet and draws a condom out of it, he places it between Clément’s teeth and instructs : 

“Hold that for me, would you ?” 

The French nods, and smiles at him. The jacket, shirt, and jeans of the soldier are quickly gone, and he is now standing in nothing but his underwear in front of Clément who would have whistled admiratively if it wasn’t for the condom between his teeth. The man is sharp as a Greek statue and the erection he can already guess in his very tight trunks seems to be massive. The promise of a very good moment to come. Clément is still wearing half of his clothes, but Danius kneels down in front of him, and the French’s hands find their way into the messy black hair of the Lithuanian, busy stripping him down entirely. Clément has no shame in being naked in front of a man, even if it’s a stanger, because he feels confident enough in his body, and the eyes with which Danius is looking at him is boosting this confidence even more. The long and pale fingers of the Lithuanian wrap around his excited rod and the French tightens his grip on the strands of hair of his partner. The playful soldier is kissing the inner thigh of Clément, up and down, while masturbating him expertedly. 

“Do you usually top or bottom ?” suddenly asks Danius   
“Bottom, but I can top if you want,” replies Clément, removing the condom from between his teeth with one of his hands “unless you want to do it.”   
“Oh, I’m going to fuck your cute arse, Clément.” chuckles the Lithuanian 

His name in the mouth of his lover makes Clément blush and he hands the condom to him, giving him consent for the next step of their intercourse. The guard gets back up on his feet, still masturbating the French with one hand, and his mouth comes back on Clément’s lips. They kiss each other with passion, the Lithuanian assessing his dominance over his partner, pinning him harder against the wall. Clément’s hands slide down the back of the soldier and find a resting place inside his underwear, on his ass. 

“Do you want to be taken against the wall, or on the bed, pretty boy ?” questions Danius   
“Where do you want me ?” playfully replies the French Minister   
“As much as I’d like you against the wall, you’ll be more comfortable on the bed.” chuckles his partner   
“Prepare me against the wall.” whispers Clément in his ear, before kissing him in the neck “But before that, let me get you naked, I’m very curious to see you without your underwear…” 

With a huge grin, Clément gets down on him, his tongue tracing a trail between the muscles of the young soldier and he grabs the waistband of the boxers to lower them as he kneels down in front of Danius. 

“Oh, wow.” he mutters when his eyes meet the most intimate part of his partner’s anatomy “Bigger than I expected.” he adds to flatter the man he is going to have sex with 

Indeed, the young soldier is well endowed, and the hard rod is gloriously erected between the muscled thighs. Clément lets his fingers wander on the sensitive skin, taking his time to explore and discover. the Lithuanian closed his eyes, and he moans when he feels the hand of the Minister close down around his dick. Clément does a few ups and down on it, but he quickly gets back up to kiss Danius, and surrender to the man’s will. The Lithuanian takes him by the hips and turns him around, pushing him against the wall, pinning him firmly with one hand in his back. By reflex and habit, Clément parts his legs and bends over slightly, giving his partner access to his hole. The guard leans over him, his free hand already busy exploring this very sensitive area, and he murmurs in the French Minister’s ear : 

“It looks like you’ve done this your whole life.”   
“Maybe I have.” smirks Clément   
“Oh, not so innocent after all ?”   
“I look angelic, I am not that much.” chuckles the French   
“I bet your student years have been wild.” laughs the Lithuanian, pushing his finger inside Clément’s hole, making the man sigh of pleasure as he does so   
“They were.” nods Clément “A lover in every place I went. Sometimes different ones in the same city… That was a good time. What about you ?”   
“One person a week usually, even today.” 

They both laugh, and the young Lithuanian gently bites on the tender skin on the back of Clément’s shoulder, making him arch forward, thrusting himself deeper on the finger inserted in him. A whole lot of contradictory sensations are rocking the French, and he moans, trying to keep his balance by placing his palms against the wall. Danius gathers the wrists of Clément in his free hand and he keeps them trapped in his hand above the French’s hand, against the wall. 

“Deeper.” groans Clément   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.” whispers Danius playfully   
“Deeper, please.” repeats the Minister, blushing heavily 

The soldier, whose finger is still inside Clément pushes it all the way in, answering this demand from his partner. It is welcomed by a deep sigh of pleasure, and Danius kisses him in the neck, withdrawing his finger to push it in once more. He keeps fingering Clément for a few minutes, adding a second finger into the mix to make more room for his cock that’s due to come later. 

“You do like that, don’t you ?” teases the soldier   
“I do.” nods Clément “But it’s time for more.”   
“I agree on that point.” 

He frees the wrists of his lover, and removes his fingers from inside of him. The French turns around and wraps his arms around the neck of his partner to intensify this kiss. He likes the roughness of their intercourse, but he needs a few seconds of tenderness to catch his breath and let his body cool down. 

“Get on the bed now, pretty boy.” whispers the Lithuanian breaking their kiss 

Clément lies down on the bed, and Danius opens the wrapping of the condom, and he places the protection over his cock. He makes it slide down along his skin, and now that he is safe, he climbs on the bed, and he kneels down behind Clément, ready to find his own pleasure. 

“I have lube in my suitcase,” indicates the French pointing at the open luggage on the floor “just saying.” he adds with a smile   
“I’d hate for you not to be able to sit properly tomorrow.” chuckles Danius, leaning over the edge of the bed to grab the toiletries of the Minister in the suitcase 

He throws them on the bed and Clément looks for the lubricant in the hidden pocket inside the small bag. He also stashed a couple of condoms there, just in case. The Lithuanian generously slathers his rod with lube and he positions himself between the legs of his partner, diving inside himin one powerful thrust, making Clément scream his pleasure and clench his fists. Danius doesn’t bother giving his lover some time to adapt or adjust, and he thrusts himself deep inside of Clément, appreciating the warmth and tightness around him. 

“It feels good,” he groans inside the French’s ear “so good.”   
“It does.” nods Clément, intertwining fingers with Danius on the hand he has next to his head 

Danius starts fucking the French, deep and fast, both of them panting, moaning and grunting. The pleasure is wrecking their brains, keeping them from forming coherent thoughts, but their bodies do the talking for them. Their knuckles are white from holding onto each other too hard, their backs and chests glistening with sweat from this very intense intercourse, and Danius’ lips are constantly kissing the neck of Clément. 

“I’m getting close.” warns the Lithuanian 

His body stiffens and he ejaculates while deep inside Clément, screaming his pleasure for a long while. He pants, stays in the pretty arse of his partner, and kisses him tenderly on the back of the shoulder. 

“Thank you,” he whispers “thank you so much.” 

Eventually managing to catch his breath, he withdraws, removes the condom, ties it close, and goes into the bathroom to throw it away. Clément rolls on the bed, now lying on his back. He hasn’t found his pleasure yet, and instinctively his hand travels between his legs to stroke his cock calmly, waiting for his partner to come back. 

“Let me take care of that.” chuckle Danius when he comes back inside the bedroom 

He climbs back on the bed and is about to dive, mouth first on the erected cock, but Clément stops him with a firm grip on his shoulder. 

“Oh, no.” says the French, responsibly “Not without protection. There’s some in the pocket of my toiletries pouch.”   
“I forgot you were the smart one.” laughs the Lithuanian   
“You’ll thank me later.” chuckles Clément 

Danius grabs a condom and puts it on Clément’s penis, using both his hands, drawing a little whine from the French’s throat. 

“I won’t last long.” says the Minister to justify letting himself go that much

Danius smiles at him and replaces his hands with his lips. He kisses the dick on all its length, from base to top, and then from top to base. He trails a way with his tongue, following a vein he feels pulsing underneath the skin to go back up to the glans, swirls his tongue around it and parts his lips to take the French’s cock between them. Clément’s hands are both in the hair of his partner, tugging on them gently, reacting to the waves of pleasures rushing to his brain. He is nothing but a mess of feelings and he can’t contain his moans of pleasure. 

“AAAAAH ! DANIUS !” he screams when he reaches orgasm, spurting semen into the condom, his partner still sucking him to make sure he empties himself completely 

Clément closes his eyes to recover from this intense but terribly satisfying orgasm and he barely reacts to Danius removing the condom from his dick. He is still panting heavily when he feels the man lying down next to him on the bed, and he turns his head towards him, opening one eye to look at his skilled lover. 

“Thanks,” he mutters “I needed that.”   
“It seemed like it.” chuckles the soldier with a bright smile 

Clément brings a hand to the cheek of the Lithuanian and they kiss each other tenderly, for long minutes. There is no more desire between them, only gratitude. And exhaustion. Clément feels completely worn out, even though he’s still on cloud nine. He rolls again on his back and he crosses his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling for a few seconds. He frowns when he hears noise and realizes Danius got up from the bed. He raises on his elbows and asks him : 

“What are you doing ?”   
“Getting dressed.” replies the soldier as if it was the most normal thing in the world   
“You do know you can stay for the night, right ?” sighs Clément   
“Trust me, you don’t want me to.”   
“Please ?” 

Danius sighs, stops just before zipping up the fly of his trousers and looks up at Clément. 

“Clément,” he says “that was wonderful, but I’m not going to stay for the night. What if I stay ? What happens tomorrow morning ? How awkward will that be ? Besides, you’ll have to get up early, because of work. And what if I run into some people from your delegation as I walk away from your room tomorrow morning ?”   
“Hmm…” nods Clément, admitting he’s got a point 

Danius finishes to get into his clothes, silence settling between them. The Lithuanian grabs his wallet and finds a piece of paper in it. He takes a pen on Clément’s desk and he writes down his full name on it, and his cellphone number. 

“Here you go,” he says to Clément, handing him the piece of paper “in case you happen to come back to Vilnius and want to grab a drink… or something else.” 

He winks at him and leans over the naked French to steal a few kisses from his lips. 

“I really enjoyed spending this moment with you, pretty boy.” grins the soldier “Thank you.”   
“Thanks,” replies Clément, kissing him one more time “that was breathtaking.” 

They exchange one long last kiss, and Danius leaves Clément’s room, without looking back. It was a one-night-stand, and he never intended to stay for more than that. The French sighs deeply and he gets up, takes a quick break in the bathroom, grabs his underwear and pulls them up. He takes his phone in the pocket of his jacket and goes sit on the windowsill, gazing on the quiet and asleep city below his feet. He sends a quick text to his colleague, to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow. 

To Stéphane : Are you done with the Belarus files ? 

His colleagues replies within seconds to this text. 

To Clément : Aren’t you supposed to be getting laid ? 

Clément chuckles and calls the man who is sleeping in a room on the floor upstairs. 

“Why on Earth can’t you spend one night without worrying about work ?” sighs Stéphane   
“I guess that’s how I am…” replies Clément   
“Was it that bad with Danius ?”   
“Oh no !” exclaims Clément “It was… fantastic, really. But…”  
“But ?”   
“He’s gone.”   
“Oh.” reacts Stéphane a bit surprised “He could have stayed a couple more hours at least.”   
“I know, I told him.”   
“Do you want me to come down ?”   
“Would you mind ?”   
“I’ll be there in five.” 

Clément doesn’t even move and Stéphane doesn’t bother to knock on the door before entering. He looks down at the clothes scattered on the floor and he smirks. Apparently, the sex was good. Stéphane came down with a couple of files under his arm, and he sits down at the desk of Clément’s bedroom. 

“How do you feel ?” he asks his colleague   
“Blissed out.” grins Clément “But I need to work to not think too much about it.”   
“Of course,” chuckles Stéphane “I was done with the reading, but we can discuss those two if you want. But for no more than half an hour, I’m exhausted, and I promised Gabriel I would try to grab some decent amount of sleep tonight.”   
“A decent amount of sleep ? On an official foreign trip ?” laughs Clément “Does he even realise ?”   
“No, he doesn’t.” smiles Stéphane “But he’s worried about me, and that’s cute.”   
“It is.” nods Clément 

He gets up from the windowsill, grabs his shirt and passes it around his shoulder, sitting on his bed as they begin to discuss the international matters that will be on the agenda on the following day during the Presidential visit.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of this chapter ? How cute/steamy is it ? Was Clément right to let go of his inhibitions ?


End file.
